¿De qué es la luna?
by Terra-Verda
Summary: Albus y Scorpius discuten sobre qué está hecha la luna en un pequeño picnic nocturno. Contiene slash. AS/S


Esta historia la he escrito en respuesta a un reto de la comunidad PervertDays del Lj, donde se trataba de escribir un crack!fic a partir de una idea que te enviaban las administradoras. A mí me tocó "X e Y discuten si la luna es de queso o de leche". Hice lo que pude, y me salió esto. Estoy bastante satisfecha porque es el primer fic que termino en mucho tiempo, además que he escrito sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, aunque creo que tendría que tener más parodia. Pero el romanticismo salió solo.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene slash, lo que significa amor entre dos chicos. Si a alguien no le gusta que no lo lea, que para eso aviso.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni escenarios me pertenecen, son de Rowling y la WB y no sé muy bien de quién más.

**¿De qué es la luna?**

La capa invisible le brindó muchas escapadas a Albus Severus desde que su padre, seguramente preso de la culpa, se la dio cuando terminó primero, en las vacaciones de verano. A su madre no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero su padre no intentó que le devolviera la capa y Albus no la devolvería voluntariamente. Aún recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su padre ese verano…

Al había sido seleccionado para Slytherin, cosa que a la mayoría de su familia no le gustó nada. Pero lo peor no era eso, si es que podía haber algo peor, sino que Scorpius Malfoy y él se hicieron íntimos amigos. Cuando su tío Ron lo supo casi se desmaya del disgusto.

Al fue de vacaciones de Navidad a su casa, con su familia, y al contar en la cena que Scorpius era un chico genial y que era el chico que mejor le caía de su clase las miradas que obtuvo por la mayoría de sus familiares fueron, por decir lo menos, de disgusto. Al nunca se sintió tan rechazado y tan fuera de lugar como en ese momento. Sabía que su familia reprobaba que fuera un Slytherin, pero no se esperaba tales caras de rechazo, disgusto y hastío con la sola mención de amigo. Aguantó las lágrimas como pudo, pero, de alguna forma, jamás fue capaz de olvidar ese rechazo por ser distinto a los demás y, sobretodo, hacia su mejor amigo de la escuela.

Por eso en primero no envió muchas cartas a su casa, y procuraba no escribir nunca nada relacionado con su casa o con su amistad con Scorpius. Hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de verano y su padre decidió tener una seria charla con él para hacerle ver que ser Slytherin, o amigo de Scorpius, no cambiaba el hecho de que él era su hijo y tanto su madre como él lo seguían queriendo tanto como a Lily y a James. Por supuesto Al se mostró muy escéptico a esto, y, quizá en un intento desesperado o invadido por la culpa, le regaló la capa a Al, aunque le dijo que no se la podría llevar a Hogwarts hasta que no tuviera, al menos, 15 años. Y Al en las vacaciones de verano de quinto a sexto curso le reclamó la capa, y su padre no pudo negarse a dársela.

Entonces Al vio un mundo de promesas delante de sí, y aprovechó la capa tanto como pudo. Muchas veces acompañado de Scorpius, su mejor amigo, que se habían vuelto inseparables. Pero en séptimo era cuando empezó a aprovecharla mejor, sobretodo para algún que otro apasionado encuentro. Aunque normalmente después de eso él y Scorpius acababan peleados y sin hablarse por un par de días, hasta que Al cedía e iba a hacer las paces, sin terminar de entender porque Scorpius se ponía de tan mal humor.

- Eres el Premio Anual de Slytherin Al, tienes que dar ejemplo. Imagínate que un día te encuentras cualquier profesor y nos quitan puntos. Sabes que nos cuesta un mundo conseguir puntos – decía siempre Scorpius cuando discutían. Al nunca terminaba de creer que Scorpius se enfadara tanto por eso.

Aún así se llevaban muy bien, y llevaban unas semanas que quedaban cada viernes por la noche para hacer una escapada con su fiel compañera capa invisible. Una semana decidía qué harían Scorpius y a la semana siguiente lo decidía Al. Scorpius normalmente decidía ir a Hogsmeade, a Las tres escobas, para beber cerveza de mantequilla o whisky de fuego – y fue en una de esas noches cuando conocieron su primera borrachera y su primera resaca -, mientras que Al solía preferir ir a comprar algo de cerveza de mantequilla y porquerías en Honeydukes para ir por la noche a La casa de los gritos y hacer un poco el tonto. Pero ese viernes se salieron de sus planes habituales. Le tocaba elegir a Scorpius, y decidió quedarse en los jardines de Hogwarts, cosa totalmente prohibida por la directora McGonagall, con unas cuantas botellas de cerveza, una botella de whisky de fuego y comida de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Al tenía muchas ganas de que llegara la noche para poder hacer su pequeño excursión semanal con Scorpius. Lo veía cada día, sí, pero había algo distinto, algo más íntimo, cuando se iban los dos con la capa, porque se iban solos y nunca invitaban a nadie. Scorpius nunca había dicho de proponérselo a nadie más, y a Albus le gustaba que fueran sólo ellos dos.

Al metía las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en su maleta, junto con la botella de whisky de fuego, mientras Scorpius había bajado a las cocinas y recogía comida para su pequeño picnic. Al se dijo que Scorpius ya lo estaría esperando en la puerta de los jardines, escondido, y decidió ir bajando, cogiendo antes unas mantas y la capa de invisibilidad. Se la puso por encima para que nadie lo viera y fue casi corriendo a la puerta donde lo tenía que esperar Scorpius, y cuando llegó Scorpius aún no estaba allí, así que lo esperó tan silenciosamente como pudo. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Scorpius, que intentaba esconderse por si nadie lo veía.

Albus sonrió y se acercó a por detrás y tiró la capa encima de él también, cubriéndolos a ambos. Scorpius dio un respingo y soltó un chillido algo agudo.

- ¡Idiota, qué susto me has dado! – dijo Scorpius, flojito.

- Eso es porque no estás alerta – dijo Al, sonriendo. Scorpius se giró y se lo quedó mirando. Estaba rojo como un tomate. - ¿Qué ha sido ese grito de niña?

- No era un grito de niña, era un grito muy varonil – dijo Scorpius, acercándose un poco más a Al. La capa apenas los cubría del todo y tenían que estar bastante juntos para que no se les vieran los pies.

- Sí, claro, un grito de macho semental – dijo Albus riendo. Scorpius le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Vamos, muévete idiota. No quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche – le dijo, mientras se ajustaba la maleta con la comida.

- Pero no me ataques con toda tu varonilidad, ahora no vamos – dijo Al, girándose hacia la puerta.

- Esa palabra ni siquiera existe – dijo Scorpius, rodando los ojos y sonriendo divertido.

Scorpius se pegó a la espalda de Albus y empezaron a andar lentamente hacia la puerta que daba a los terrenos. Albus la abrió haciendo el menor ruido posible, y lentamente salieron por la puerta. Scorpius la cerró con mucho cuidado, y Al les quitó la cap de encima y se puso a correr hacia la hierba.

- No hagas eso, aún puede vernos alguien – medio chilló Scorpius mientras corría tras Albus.

- Puede ser, por eso debemos correr rápido hacia algún sitio donde quedemos tapados – le chilló Al de vuelta, mientras empezaba a reír.

Scorpius sonrió y empezó a correr más rápido, alcanzando a Al y adelantándolo.

- ¡No me vas a ganar! – chilló Al, corriendo tan rápido como podía, riendo.

Se pusieron a correr como dos niños pequeños, dando eses por los terrenos, riendo sin parar, hasta que Albus no pudo más y se dejó caer en el suelo.

- He ganado – dijo Scorpius sin aliento, dejándose caer al lado de Al.

- Has ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra – dijo Al, haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se incorporó y se giró, quedando a cuatro patas, y se tiró a hacerle cosquillas a Scorpius. El rubio no podía parar de reír, y apenas podía respirar porque aún no había recuperado el aliento de la carrera.

- ¿Te rindes? – dijo Al, riendo, sin parar de hacerle cosquillas.

- Jamás – dijo como pudo Scorpius, que apartó las manos de Al y se puso a hacerle cosquillas él también.

De nuevo acabaron los dos en el suelo, riendo como locos e intentando respirar. Al cabo de un par de minutos su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

- Es triste pensar que dentro de poco no podremos hacer esto – dijo Scorpius, repentinamente serio.

Albus se incorporó, cogió una manta y la puso en el suelo para que él y Scorpius se tumbaran encima.

- Un poco sí. Levanta, ponte encima de la manta – dijo Al, empujándolo un poco para que se levantara y donde unos golpecitos a s lado, indicándole que se tumbara allí. Scorpius se levantó y se puso a su lado, quedando bastante cerca el uno del otro.

- Últimamente he pensado mucho en cuando termine el curso, ¿sabes? – dijo el rubio, mirando fijamente el cielo. – Y no me gusta pensar en eso, me entra como un algo desagradable en el pecho y me deprimo un poco.

- Eso es porque ya no podremos estar juntos tan a menudo – dijo medio en broma, medio en serio Albus. – La verdad es que a mi me pasa algo parecido. Todo cambiará tanto…

- ¿Y si… Y si dejamos de ser amigos, Al? – dijo Scorpius, girand la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente, con expresión seria. A Albus incluso le pareció ver algo de miedo.

- Eso es imposible Scorp, tu y yo siempre seremos amigos – dijo Al, dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Scorpius.

- No es imposible. Cuando salgamos de aquí todo será distinto, será muy complicado que podamos vernos a menudo, y si no nos vemos nos iremos distanciando, y dentro de veinte años nos encontraremos en la calle y ni nos saludaremos.

Albus sacó unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla de su maleta y le pasó una a Scorpius.

- No tiene mucho sentido preocuparse por eso, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, eso ahora queda muy lejano, y si ya vamos suponiendo lo peor… ¿Qué tipo de futuro nos espera? No, no, Scorpius, por una vez en tu vida, sé optimista – dijo Albus, sonriéndole.

- Bueno, quizá tengas razón… Pero no puedo evitar pensarlo, y me entra pavor – dijo Scorpius mirando el cielo, con cara neutral.- Piénsalo, vivimos en una burbuja. Nada aquí es real, porque aquí nada nos afecta. Es decir, tenemos nuestros problemas, claro; tenemos que hacer deberes, exámenes, tenemos que decidir qué queremos estudiar y de qué nos gustaría trabajar, tenemos el quidditch, la competencia por la copa de la casa, a veces tenemos que lidiar con imbéciles que se creen héroes justicieros y bueno… Algunos tienen problemas… amorosos – dijo esto último, en apenas un susurro que Al casi no escuchó. – Pero no es nada comparado con el mundo real. ¿Sabes que mi padre sigue recibiendo amenazas? E incluso yo las recibía de pequeño, ¡cuando sólo tenía 8 años empecé a recibir correo con amenazas! Aunque mis padres nunca dejaron que las leyera… Seguro que en Hogwarts también las recibiría sino fuera porque Filch controla y revisa el correo – Scorpius parecía cansado, como si ni siquiera tuviera fuerzas para enfadarse ante esos hechos.- No lo sé, aquí podemos vivir tan tranquilos, tan despreocupados… Y apenas falta un mes para terminar el curso. Y me da miedo decepcionar a mi padre, o decepcionarme a mi mismo… No sé, sólo sé que me da mucho miedo terminar el colegio. Porque entonces todo acabará… Y he sido tan feliz en Hogwarts, Al, tan feliz… Tampoco quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.

Scorpius seguía muy serio, y hablaba en un tono muy bajo, con voz desapasionada, como si admitir eso fuera algo totalmente doloroso y como si sólo por decirlo el miedo lo invadiera.

Albus se lo quedó mirando, y pensó que era de las pocas veces que Scorpius decía algo sobre el futuro y que era la primera vez que le decía una cosa así, de forma tan sincera. Le pareció que estaban compartiendo un momento extremadamente íntimo, y unas mariposas empezaron a volar en su estómago, siguiendo por su pecho y sus brazos. Y de repente se sintió algo inútil, porque no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Su corazón le decía que intentara reconfortarlo, le decía que lo abrazara y le dijera alguna cosa que lo tranquilizara, pero su cerebro le decía que si le daba muestras de afecto, como un abrazo, Scorpius se lo tomaría muy mal.

- Scorpius… Yo no creo que vayas a decepcionar a nadie. Si te sirve, hagas lo que hagas a mi no me vas a decepcionar nunca – dijo Al, inseguro.

Scorpius giró la cabeza para mirar a Albus y le sonrió, poniéndose rojo. Albus le sonrió de vuelta y giró la cara hacia el cielo, repentinamente avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir.

- Gracias… - murmuró Scorpius, volviendo a mirar al cielo.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, como dejando pasar esa sentimiento de nostalgia por algo que aún podían disfrutar.

- Si te digo la verdad… A mi también me da un poco de miedo que terminemos Hogwarts… Aunque intento no pensar en ello.

- Que gran demostración de valor, pequeño Al. Siempre dispuesto a enfrentarte a tus miedos – dijo Scorpius, en broma. Al pensó que había conseguido relajar a Scorpius, y se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Por algo no me escogieron en Gryffindor, ¿no? – dijo Al, riéndose.- Aunque ya sabes que tampoco soy un cobarde, grandullón. Y no me llames pequeño, soy mayor que tu.

- Bueno, por un par de meses. Pero eres más bajito – dijo Socrpius, sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza en broma, como consolándolo.

- ¡Sólo un par de centímetros! – dijo Al mirándolo con fingida rabia. Aunque no le apartó la mano de la cabeza, se sentía bastante bien. Scorpius lo miró y levanto una ceja aristocráticamente. – Bueno, quizá tres o cuatro centímetros… ¡Pero no más!

Scorpius se debió sentir satisfecho con su rectificación, porque no replicó más y volvió a mirar al cielo. Dejó su mano encima de la cabeza de Al mientras acariciaba y jugaba con su pelo, distraídamente, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Al no se quejó y se dejó hacer, aunque algo le decía que eso no lo hacían los amigos, pero tampoco le prestó demasiada importancia.

- Oye, ¿quieres comer algo? – dijo Scorpius, sin moverse.

- No, así estoy bien. ¿Tu? – dijo Al, cerrando los ojos, relajándose con las caricias que Scorpius le brindaba a su pelo.

- Estoy bien así.

Por un rato estuvieron callados e, inconscientemente, se fueron acercando el uno al otro, porque empezaban a tener más frío. Al cabo de poco Al sacó otra manta y tapó a los dos con ella.

- ¿Estas bien así? – le preguntó Al, volviéndose a tumbar, esperando que quizá Scorpius volviera a tocarle el pelo.

- Estoy genial – dijo Scorpius, sonriéndole. Albus, sin saber muy bien porqué, se sonrojó y vio que Scorpius también se sonrojaba, así que se separó unos centímetros de su amigo, como si de repente le diera algo de miedo que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

- Venga, empecemos con el whisky de fuego – dijo Al.

Scorpius se incorporó y cogió la botella de la maleta de Al.

- Y supongo que tengo que abrirla yo, como siempre. Que raro que seas tu el que diga de empezar con el whisky – dijo Scorpius, abriendo la botella.

- Sé que tenías ganas de abrirla, así que sólo lo he sugerido.

- Sabes que me encanta el whisky de fuego – dijo Scorpius, con cara de ilusión.

- Bueno, creo que más que el whisky te gusta la sensación que deja – dijo Al, incorporándose también y riendo.

- Es posible – dijo Scorpius, con una enorme sonrisa. De repente Albus se encontró pensando que le gustaba mucho cuando Scorpius sonreía así, porque le entraba una sensación de calidez por todo el cuerpo, y era un poco más feliz, y no podía evitar que le saliera un gran sonrisa a él también.- Hacemos lo de siempre, vamos a sorbitos, primero yo y luego tu, ¿vale? – dijo Scorpius, dando el primer sorbo directamente de la botella.

- ¿Nunca has pensado la de babas que hemos compartido bebiendo a morro de las botellas? – dijo Al, cogiendo la botella y mirándola fijamente antes de darle un sorbo. El saber amargo del whisky le recorrió todo el paladar y la garganta, quemándolo todo a su paso, y Albus se estremeció un poco. – Qué asqueroso está esto.

- No tienes que beberlo si no quieres – dijo Scorpius, cogiendo la botella y dando otro sorbito.

- Iremos poco a poco, ¿vale? Que no se trata de terminar la botella. Nos beberemos sólo un cuarto, que es más que suficiente para los dos – dijo Albus, cogiendo la botella y dándole un sorbito para luego colocarle el tapón y volver a dejarla en la maleta.

- Bueno, me conformo con mucho menos de la mitad de un cuarto de la botella – dijo Scorpius, tumbándose de nuevo.

- Sí, claro – dijo Albus, tumbándose a su lado.

Siguieron bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla, y de vez en cuando se iban pasando la botella de whisky de fuego y le daban un trago. Al principio sentían como si la garganta les quemara, y el sabor fuerte y amargo del whisky les producía arcadas, pero a medida que el alcohol que iban bebiendo se hacía más notorio en su comportamiento y en su lucidez el whisky de fuego entraba mucho más fácilmente, e incluso les parecía que tenía un sabor agradable.

- ¿Has visto como brilla la luna? – dijo Albus, alargando la mano como si la intentara coger, y cuando vio que no podía intentó acariciarla. – Es tan alucinante… No sé, es tan… enorme. ¿De qué crees que está hecha la luna, Scorp? – le preguntó a Malfoy, colocado su cabeza al lado de la rubia, aunque alejando sus cuerpos. El movimiento le provocó un ligero mareo, pero lo ignoró.

- Yo creo que está hecha de leche. De leche de vaca, o de oveja, o de cabra, o… Yo qué sé, de lo que haga leche allí – le respondió Scorpius, con expresión concentrada mirando fijamente la luna.

- ¿De leche? ¿Pero qué dices? Si acaso está hecha de queso. De ese queso que tiene agujeros… ¿Cómo se llama? Ese queso que tanto te gusta…

Scorpius giró la cabeza para quedárselo mirando fijamente, con una expresión totalmente seria.

- Es imposible que esté hecha de queso, idiota. El queso se tiene que hacer, en cambió la leche sale directamente. Además, me encanta la leche y la luna también, así que tiene que estar hecha de leche.

- Bueno, a mí me encanta el chocolate y la madera, por muy marrón que sea, no está hecha de chocolate, ¿sabes? – dijo Albus, girándose para mirarlo fijamente también.

No era la primera vez que miraba a Scorpius de esa forma, algo borracho, así que no era la primera vez que no podía terminar de enfocarlo bien, y que veía sus intensos y clarísimos ojos de color gris, algo parecidos al color de la luna, por encima de todo lo demás, ni era la primera vez que se fijaba que su labio superior era algo más fino y que los tenía de un extraordinario color rojo para ser un chico, ni la primera vez que se fijaba en la piel extra blanca y que parecía tan suave de Scorpius… No, no era la primera vez que se fijaba en esas cosas, a decir verdad siempre se fijaba en esas cosas, pero ahora su vista erraba catastróficamente intentando enfocarse, y eso que le llamaba la atención normalmente parecía más destacable en esos momentos que nunca.

Y lo peor era que Scorpius no parecía darse cuenta, porque en esos momentos donde el alcohol lo liberaba para fijarse sin sentirse mal, se acercaba más a su amigo, incluso de forma peligrosa, pero Scorpius nunca se apartaba ni decía nada. Y Albus se sentía bien, se sentía genial, porque se sentía libre de todas las preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza cando estaba totalmente sobrio, y en esos momentos podía permitirse ser un poco gay, porque fijarse en tu amigo de esa forma, sentir esas… sensaciones por tu mejor amigo es ser un poco gay, ¿no?

Pero Scorpius tenía esa sonrisa cuando estaba un poco bebido, ese tipo de sonrisa entre atontado, y feliz, y provocadora, como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies y él lo supiera y le encantara. Y a Albus le gustaba tanto esa sonrisa que a veces incluso soñaba con ella. Y esos sueños no solían tener desenlaces muy castos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- La mierda también es marrón, ¿sabes? – dijo Scorpius, mirando a Al con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, como si él lo supiera todo y fuera superior a todos. – Pero supongo que no te has molestado en probar si sabe o no a chocolate.

- Por el amor de Merlín bendito, no seas esca… er… escolo… Da igual, no digas esas guarradas – dijo Albus, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se había puesto rojo, podía notar el calor en su cara. Aunque a decir verdad sentía calor por todas partes, y quizá tenía algo que ver con el alcohol que había tomado.

- Se dice escatológico mi querido amigo cateto – le dijo socarronamente Scorpius. – Entonces no discutes mi argumento. Bien, entonces admites que la luna es de leche.

- Oye, el queso se hace con leche, ¿sabes? Así que quizá es de queso por dentro y de leche por fuera, o al revés.

- Entonces lo que haces es darme la razón. Si el queso en el fondo es leche la luna está hecha de leche, lo mires por donde lo mires.

- No, porque una vez el queso es queso ya no es leche, es leche – dijo Albus, liándose un poco con su lengua mientras hablaba.

Scorpius lo miraba con esa sonrisa, y de repente se giró y se puso boca abajo, apoyando la cabeza en sus antebrazos, escondiendo un poco la cara.

Albus también se giró y adoptó la misma postura, quedando frente a frente separados por medio metro.

- Oye, Al… Quizá esté hecha de leche humana – dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Sugieres que millones de mujeres han sacado sus tetas y han empezado a ordeñarse para crear la luna? – dijo, levantando una ceja.

- No… Más bien pensaba en otro tipo de leche.

Albus no entendió a lo que se refería Scorpius, quizá porque prestaba más atención a como se movían sus labios, medio escondidos y húmedos, mientras hablaba o porque se fijaba en las mejillas rojas de Scorpius, o porque sus ojos parecían más plateados que nunca a la luz de la luna.

- ¿Qué quieres…? – pero de repente entendió a qué se refería Scorpius. – Eres un guarro tío – pero luego pensó mejor en lo que habían hablado y sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo.- ¿Eso significa que ese tipo de leche también te gusta mucho Scorp?

- Bueno, no sé. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Nunca la he probado – respondió Scorpius, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

- ¿Pero estarías dispuesto? – dijo Al, que no sabía si su amigo se reía de él o le hacía una confesión.

- Quizá, si la persona me interesara… - dijo Scorpius, volviéndose a tumbar boca arriba.

- ¿Quieres decir… que te gustan los chicos? – preguntó Albus, a quien de repente le iba el corazón a mil por hora, sin contar los millones de calambrazos que sentía en el estómago.

- Bueno, no es que me gusten sólo los chicos, y mucho menos lo chicos en general… - empezó a decir Scorpius mirando a Al de reojo, como calculando las reacciones de su amigo ante tal confesión. – En realidad hay alguien en concreto que me interesa.

- ¿Te gusta un chico? – dijo Al, que no podía terminarse de creer lo que oía. Además, sentía que la cara le ardía y el estómago le dolía bastante de puros nervios. Pero era ridículo que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma, porque a él no le gustaban los chicos, y menos Scorpius. Quizá se fijaba algo más de lo normal en él y tenía sueños bastante interesantes también con él, pero eso no quería decir que…

- Podría decirse que sí.

Y Albus no supo qué decir, así que no dijo nada, y durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló.

- Y… ¿Desde cuándo eso? – preguntó Al, que no podía calmarse.

- Bueno, hace ya un tiempo…

- ¿Y porqué no me habías dicho nada? Se supone que somos amigos… Más que simples amigos… Eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Al, de repente dolido.

- No creía que fuera conveniente que lo supieras- dijo Scorpius.

Albus se quedó desconcertado, preguntándose porqué no podría ser conveniente que él supiera algo así, y una idea le apareció en la cabeza, algo bastante egocéntrico a decir verdad, pero le pareció que tenía bastante sentido. Además, quizá a él también le gustaba Scorpius, y esos labios…

- El queso es amarillo y la luna no. Así que no puede ser queso – dijo Scorpius, cambiando de tema radicalmente antes de implicarse más.

- Bueno, no todo el queso es amarillo – dijo Albus, no queriendo insistir en eso por el momento.

- Pero sí toda la leche es blanca, como la luna – dijo con un deje de superioridad y un suspiro de alivio al ver que Al no preguntaba más. Aunque algo dentro de él también se sintió decepcionado, porque en el fondo quería que Al mostrara más interés, porque eso quizá significaría que Albus tenía algún tipo de interés en él. O quizá Albus se sentía totalmente incómodo con el tema y por eso no insistía.

- Bueno, pero hay quesos blancos. Y la leche no tiene agujeritos como la luna, y el queso sí.

- Pero no todos los quesos tienen agujeritos, y a veces a la leche le sale como burbujitas… Además, los quesos blancos no tienen agujeros.

- Bueno, pero la luna no es completamente blanca, y hay noches que es bastante amarillenta – dijo Albus, convencido que la luna estaba hecha de queso.

- Mirándolo bien la luna no es ni del color de la leche ni del color del queso. Es el color… de la luna – dijo Scorpius, mirando fijamente la luna.

Albus se lo quedó mirando, dio un sorbito de la botella de whisky y la volvió a dejar a un lado.

- ¿Quién te gusta Scorpius? – le dijo, nervioso. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón en las orejas, como si bombeara con más fuerza que nunca.

- Bueno…

- ¿Porqué no es conveniente que lo sepa? – dijo Al, acercándose más a Scorpius con expresión ceñuda. Scorpius se puso rojo y se sentó también.

- Podrías sentirte incómodo.

- ¿Porqué? – insistió Albus, cada vez más nervioso.

- Bueno, ya sabes… Porque es un chico – dijo Scorpius, sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Creo que a mi también me gusta un chico. No voy a escandalizarme ahora por eso – dijo Albus. Sentía como si el alcohol le diera el empujoncito que le faltaría normalmente con Scorpius.

- ¿Tu eres… gay?

- No, pero me gusta alguien en concreto y resulta que es un chico.

- Oh… - Scorpius dio otro sorbo de whisky y miró a Albus a los ojos.

Albus se le acercó aún más y lo abrazó. Scorpius no supo muy bien qué hacer, aunque no quería separarse, así que levantó los brazos y los puso en la espalda de Albus, cogiéndose de su ropa.

Scorpius puso la cara en el hueco del cuello de Albus, mientras que Albus tenía la suya apoyada casi en la frente de Scorpius. Le llegaba el aroma suave del champú de Scorpius, y le encantaba. Notaba la respiración caliente y húmeda de Scorpius en su cuello, y de repente le entró mucho calor. Con una mano empezó a acariciar el pelo de Scorpius, y con la otra lo empujaba más hacia su cuerpo. Scorpius gimió bajito, y acercó sus labios al cuello de Al, y empezó a besarlo allí.

Eran besos húmedos, porque los labios de Scorpius estaban siempre húmedos, y lentos, cadentes, dulces. Albus inconscientemente levantó un poco la cabeza, dejándole más espacio a Scorpius para seguir besándolo, y la mano que tenía en la espalda del rubio la fue bajando lentamente.

Scorpius empezó a lamer y dar mordisquitos por todo el cuello de Al, como cogiendo valor al ver que el otro no lo rechazaba. Al gimió, y bajó la mano aún más, hasta que empezó a acariciar levemente el trasero de Scorpius.

El rubio cuando lo notó lo apretó más contra él con las manos, y empezó a subir a besarle la oreja, muy despacio. Luego fue avanzando por el mentón hasta llegar a la barbilla de Al, y entonces paró y apoyó su frente en la de su amigo. Los dos abrieron los ojos, sin saber muy bien cuando los habían cerrado, y sonrieron, totalmente rojos. Albus rozó la punta de su nariz con la Scorpius y sonrió aún más.

- Supongo que no hace falta decir mucho más, ¿no?- dijo Albus.

- Bueno, a mi me gustaría oírlo – dijo Scorpius, besándole la mejilla.

- A mi también me gustaría oírlo – dijo Albus, dejándose hacer. – Ai, Scorpius… Me gustas tanto – le dijo en un susurro, acercando sus labios a la oreja del rubio haciéndolo estremecer.

- Tu a mi también – sonrió Scorpius, feliz.

Y por unos segundos se quedaron así, abrazados, con Scorpius besándole la mejilla, la frente, la punta de la nariz… Como si Albus fuera el tesoro más preciado de Scorpius y debiera mimarlo y tratarlo con cariño.

- Aún hay un sitio donde no me has besado – dijo Albus, con el corazón a mil por hora y la cara totalmente enrojecida.

- Eso tiene solución – dijo Scorpius, sonriéndole, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Albus cerró los ojos de forma refleja y notó los labios de Scorpius repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo de la comisura de sus labios. Albus intentaba besarlo también, pero besaba más el aire que le boca de Scorpius, así que le pasó una mano por la nuca y lo besó directamente en los labios. Primero fue un beso algo largo rozando simplemente sus labios, y luego Albus sacó la lengua y empezó a lamer el labio inferior de Scorpius, el que era algo más grueso, el que le volvía loco, y luego lo mordió flojito, para succionarlo ligeramente luego y atacar directamente a la boca de Scorpius. Y, por fin, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, jugueteando torpemente al principio, pero cogiendo confianza a cada segundo.

Scorpius apretaba sus manos contra la espalda de Al, y Al lo sujetaba por la nuca y por el trasero, acariciándolo con suavidad.

Se separaron unos segundos, se miraron y se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con menos inocencia. Scorpius le mordía el labio y lo succionaba, y luego atacaba la lengua de Al. Al se dejaba hacer, borracho de felicidad, ligeramente excitado por la situación.

Al cabo de un rato se separaron y Scorpius le siguió besando en la mejilla y en el cuello, hasta que se volvieron a tumbar muy cerca el uno del otro.

- No sabía que eras tan besucón – dijo Albus, feliz, sin poder contener una pequeña risa.

- M… Yo tampoco – dijo Scorpius, levantando la cara y, apoyándose en un brazo, besándole en la mejilla otra vez. Albus rió un poco, giró la cara y lo besó en los labios.

- Quizá sí la luna sea de leche – dijo Albus, feliz.

- Por supuesto, yo siempre tengo razón – dijo Scorpius riendo. – Aunque quizá esté hecha una mitad de leche y la otra de queso. ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Scorpius, tumbándose otra vez.

- Me parece la mejor conclusión a la que podemos llegar – dijo, oliéndole el pelo.

- Bien – dijo Scorpius. – Tendríamos que hacer esto más a menudo.

- ¿El qué, besarnos?

- No me refería a eso – dijo Scorpius, enrojeciendo un poco. – Aunque eso estaría bien también.

Albus se incorporó y se puso de pie, tirando de Scorpius para que se levantara también. Scorpius se levantó, riendo, y Albus lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo volvió a besar, levantando un poco la cabeza por la diferencia de estatura.

- ¿Ves como eres un enano? – dijo Scorpius, abrazándolo también y separándose, aguantándose la risa.

- Idiota… - dijo Al, deshaciéndose de los brazos de Scorpius.

Scorpius lo volvió a abrazar y empezó a besarlo por el cuello, rozándole la nariz de vez en cuando también.

- Pero a mi me gustas tal como eres – dijo Scorpius entre besos.

- Eso me gusta más – dijo Albus, ciogiéndolo otra vez por la nuca y besándole en los labios.

Fin

Es más largo de lo que yo quería en un principio.

Comentarios son bienvenidos. Si encontráis errores o lo que sea no dudéis en decírmelo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
